Logan & Lisa
by Captain62
Summary: Nach 2jähriger Abwesenheit trifft Logan in Xaviers School auf Lisa, seine ehemalige Geliebte. Er traut seinen Gefühlen nicht und auch Lisa würde ihn am liebsten vergessen. Trotzdem scheint seine Anziehungskraft auf sie ungebrochen zu sein......
1. Default Chapter

Die Figuren gehören Marvel, aber was ich mit ihnen gemacht habe, entspringt meiner Phantasie, :o) Die weibliche Hauptperson Lisa ist meine eigene Erfindung. Die X-Men Filme dienen nur als Aufhängung für meine Story, :o) Bitte beachtet, daß die Story im Laufe der Handlung eindeutige, sexuelle Handlungen beschreibt. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, möge sich bitte eine andere Story aussuchen, :o) Über Eure Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen!!  
  
**Logan & Lisa**

****Logan kehrt zurück  
  
„Logan!"Rouges Stimme klang, wie immer, wenn sie aufgeregt war, einige Nuancen zu hoch. Sie fiel ihren Freund, der gerade durch die Tür trat, um den Hals, trotz aller Aufregung bedacht, ihn nicht mit ihrer Haut zu berühren. „Hey Kleines!"seine Stimme hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, und auch er nicht, wie sie nach einer ersten Betrachtung feststellen konnte. „Wo warst du nur so lange? Wir haben dich alle vermisst....okay, ich habe dich vermisst!"Er lachte, löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung, wurde wieder ernst. „Wo ist sie?"er schaute Rouge durchdringend an, die sofort einen Schmollmund zog. „Ich dachte, in der langen Zeit würdest du sie vergessen,"sie schaute ihn unschuldig an, „so wie sie dich vergessen hat....."Sie konnte es nicht lassen – obwohl Logan ihr mehr als deutlich klar gemacht hatte, dass sie für ihn nie mehr wie eine Schwester sein würde, und Rouge längst Bobby zum Freund hatte, blitzte ab und an noch die alte Eifersucht durch.  
  
Ehe er nachfragen konnte, was sie meinte, wurden sie unterbrochen. „Wo ist mein Motorrad?"Cyclops war in die Halle gekommen. „Was denn, willst du einem alten Freund nicht guten Tag sagen?"Logan konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Seine Beziehung zu Scott war merkwürdiger Natur......von Scotts Seite teilweise durch Eifersucht geprägt, da er einst dachte, Logan wollte ihm Jean abspenstig machen. Erst, als Logan ihm unmissverständlich klar machte, dass sein Interesse an Jean rein freundschaftlicher Natur war, konnten sie eine Art Freundschaft beginnen. Im Moment aber war Scott ihm alles andere als freundschaftlich zugetan.  
  
„Freunde verschwinden nicht so einfach!"Cyclops Stimme war eisig. „Und sie tauchen auch nicht mirnichts, dirnichts, nach 2 Jahren wieder auf – als ob nichts gewesen wäre!"– „Hör zu......"Cyclops unterbrach ihn. „Also, wo ist mein Motorrad?"Logan warf ihm schweigend den Schlüssel zu. Scott fing ihn auf, drehte sich wortlos um und ging. „Oh man, der ist sauer!"gab Rouge zu bedenken, „ und ich glaube, er ist nicht der einzige!"„Scheiße,"murmelte er vor sich hin. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass es nicht in Ordnung war, einfach zu verschwinden. Ohne sich zu verabschieden, egal von wem. Aber damals konnte er nicht anders handeln........es war eine Flucht – vor ihr, vor seinen Gefühlen, die er sich nicht eingestehen wollte.  
  
Er bückte sich, hob seinen Seemannssack auf. „Ist mein Zimmer eigentlich noch frei?"Rouge nickte. „Oh ja, das ist es........irgendwie hofften wir immer, du würdest zurückkommen."Logan lächelte schwach, dann stiefelte er die Treppen hoch, wo fast alle Zimmer untergebracht waren. Es war ein schier endloser Gang mit vielen Türen und Abzweigungen. Er wäre fast mit Jean zusammen geprallt, als er gedankenverloren sein Zimmer aufsuchen wollte. „Sieh an!"ihre Lippen umspielte ein spöttisches Lächeln, „da bist du ja wieder! Du erwartest hoffentlich nicht, dass wir dich wie den verlorenen Sohn begrüssen!"– „Das habe ich schon selber gemerkt!" blaffte er, um sich gleich darauf zu entschuldigen. „Ich.......es tut mir leid, aber....."er liess den Satz so stehen, weil er keine Lust hatte, sich zu rechtfertigen. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wirkte plötzlich müde.

„Logan,"sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihn eindringlich an, „lass Lisa in Ruhe!"Unwillig schüttelte er ihre Hand ab. „Lass das meine Sorge sein!" seine Stimme klang knurrig. Jean zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Sie hat lange gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass du weg bist – und nicht zurückkommst, jedenfalls nicht so schnell."Sie wandte sich zum gehen. „Und sie ist endlich wieder glücklich, Logan. Sie hat einen sehr netten Freund, also lass sie bitte." Er blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Einen Freund.....er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. _Was denkst du dir eigentlich, Logan?_ wisperte es in ihm, _dass sie alleine bleibt und_ _sehnsüchtig auf dich wartet?_ Er schalt sich einen Narr, denn genau das war es, was er im Innersten gehofft hatte. Jean drehte sich im weggehen noch einmal herum. „Ach, Logan......." Er sah sie fragend an. "Schön, dass du wieder da bist!" Lächelnd drehte sie sich weg und ging.  
  
Er war kaum in seinem Zimmer angekommen, da hörte er Xaviers Stimme._ Ich freue mich, dass du wieder hierher gefunden hast, Logan. Komm bitte in mein Büro_. Xaviers Stimme war so eindringlich in seinem Kopf, als ob er neben ihm stehen würde. Logan seufzte. Er war ungehalten und wütend, hatte keine Lust, mit irgendjemanden zu reden, auch nicht mit dem Professor. Aber er machte sich trotzdem auf dem Weg, wie ein gehorsamer Junge auf dem Weg zu seinem Vater. Er trat in Xaviers Büro, ohne anzuklopfen. Xavier hatte ihm schon einige Marotten abgewöhnt, aber so ganz konnte er nicht aus seiner Haut.  
  
„Professor."Xavier stand mit seinem Rollstuhl am Fenster, hatte hinaus gesehen, als Logan eintrat. Nun drehte er sich herum und lächelte. „Es ist schön, dich gesund und munter wiederzusehen, Logan. Wie geht es dir?" Logan hatte eine spitze Antwort parat, verkniff sie sich aber. „Danke, gut!" „Nun, dass glaube ich dir nicht,"der Professor lächelte immer noch, „aber ich hoffe, du hast unterwegs gefunden, wonach du gesucht hast!" Logan konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Nein," murmelte er, „das habe ich nicht." „Das dachte ich mir!" der Professor nickte bedächtig mit dem Kopf. „Nun, ich denke, ich kenne den Grund deiner Rückkehr,"Xavier bewegte sich im Rollstuhl auf Logan zu. „Aber ich möchte dir raten, Lisa in Ruhe zu lassen. Es hat etwas gedauert, bis wir," dazu machte er eine umfassende Handbewegung, „realisiert haben, was zwischen euch war.......ist. Und wir hätten uns gefreut, hätte eure Beziehung einen normalen Verlauf genommen." Xavier lächelte wieder. „Aber das ist wohl bei einem Mann wie dir nicht zu erwarten."

Logan wandte sich vom Fenster ab, blickte zum Professor. „Ich bin nicht zurückgekommen, um Lisa in Ruhe zu lassen,"seine Stimme klang leise, aber nachdrücklich. „Und egal, was sie mir raten, Professor, ich werde versuchen, sie zurück zu gewinnen – denn inzwischen weiss ich, was ich will!"Xavier sah ihn mit einem taxierenden Blick an. „Überlege es dir, Logan. Du hast sie sehr verletzt – und sie ist endlich wieder zur Ruhe gekommen. Du könntest das alles.....noch schlimmer machen."Logan drehte sich wortlos um, und wollte gehen. Xaviers Stimme hielt ihn an der Tür zurück. „Logan – ich erwarte dich um 19.00 Uhr zum Essen, und alle anderen auch. Wir sollten unser Wiedersehen feiern!" Logan erwiderte nichts, als er hinaus ging.


	2. Begegnungen

Jean ging auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Lisa, die, wie sie wusste, sich in ihrer Wohnung aufhielt, die im Nebengebäude lag. „Jean, nett, dass du mich besuchst! Ich habe gerade Kaffee fertig, magst du welchen?" Lisa nippte an dem heissen Getränk. Jean schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest dich setzen, Lisa!" Sie sah Jean erstaunt an. „Wieso, was ist los?" – „Logan.......er ist wieder da......"

Jean konnte förmlich sehen, wie bei Lisa alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Die Kaffeetasse fiel klirrend zu Boden, die braune Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über die Fliesen. Mit einem Schritt war Jean bei ihr, packte sie am Arm und drückte sie ins Sofa. „Aber.......aber......wieso?" Lisas Stimme war ein einziges Krächzen, in ihrem Inneren tobte ein Aufruhr, den sie nicht im Entferntesten beschreiben konnte. Nachdem Logan damals verschwunden war, fiel sie in ein tiefes Loch, verfluchte jeden Mann und ihn im Besonderen. Irgendwann hatte sie sich damit abgefunden, dass er nicht zurückkam – und sie hatte Darius kennengelernt, mit dem sie inzwischen ein Paar geworden war. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie sah Jean mit einem Blick an, der an ein waidwundes Reh erinnerte. „Wieso?" flüsterte sie wieder.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf, ihr erster Schock schien in Wut umzuschlagen. Ihre Augen funkelten. „Dieser Mistkerl!" sie schrie es fast, „ich werde ihm erzählen, was ich von ihm halte, ich werde........." sie hielt inne, als sie Jeans abwesenden Blick bemerkte. „Was ist?" Jean lächelte. „Nur eine Nachricht vom Professor. Er erwartet uns alle heute abend zum Essen. Sozusagen als Wiedersehensfest für Logan." Lisa lachte kurz und hart auf. „Ich glaube, ich werde an diesem Essen nicht teilnehmen." „Doch, wirst du!" Jean sah sie eindringlich an. „Oder willst du allen zeigen, wieviel er dir noch bedeutet, indem du vom Essen fern bleibst?" Lisa wusste, das Jean recht hatte.

Nachdem sie nach Jeans Besuch ruhelos in ihrer Wohnung umher gewandert war, versuchte sie sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Es gab noch genügend Papierkram zu erledigen und sie musste dringend ins Hauptgebäude, wo ihr Büro lag. Sie hatte Angst. Angst, ihm zu begegnen, Angst vor ihrer Reaktion.......aber da musste sie durch. Sie trat in die Halle, wandte sich den Gang nach rechts entlang und stockte plötzlich, als eine ihr nur zu gut bekannte Stimme ihren Namen rief. „Lisa!" Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, atmete tief durch. Warum hatte nur er diese besondere Gabe, ihren Namen so auszusprechen, dass ihr jedesmal wieder eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief? Sie drehte sich langsam um, sah die hochgewachsene Gestalt ein paar Meter vor ihr. Oh ja, das war er – und er hatte sich nicht verändert. Immer noch die gleichen Klamotten, dieselbe, alte Lederjacke, in der sie so oft ihr Gesicht gedrückt hatte, um seinen Geruch zu atmen. „Guten Tag, Logan," sie hoffte, ihre Stimme klang einigermassen normal, denn in ihrem Kopf tönte sie wie eine piepsige Maus, die in der Falle gefangen war. Er kam auf sie zu und sie wich automatisch ein paar Schritte zurück. Nur zu gut hatte sie in Erinnerung, welche Anziehungskraft seine Nähe auf sie ausübte, und sie hatte sich geschworen, dass er sie nie wieder berühren würde.

„Lisa......"er stand jetzt dichter vor ihr, bohrte seinen Blick in ihre Augen. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Logan!" – „Bitte, lass mich erklären......." – „Ich will keine Erklärung!" jetzt klang ihre Stimme wütend, und verletzt. „Es war Erklärung genug, als du vor 2 Jahren einfach verschwunden bist!" – "Bitte, ich will........" – "Was du willst, interessiert mich nicht!" aus ihren Augen schienen kleine Blitze zu schiessen, „meinetwegen verschwinde wieder!" Er griff nach ihr, packte sie am Arm. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Sie schaute ihn mit grossen Augen an, empfand diese kleine Berührung als dermassen intensiv, dass sie für einen Moment keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. „Lass.mich.los." mühsam betonte sie jedes einzelne Wort. Er liess sofort von ihr ab. „Und bitte," ihre Stimme klang nun fast flehentlich, „fass mich nie wieder an- nie wieder!" Sie drehte sich um und ging. Sie flüchtete in ihr Büro, liess sich dort auf den Sessel fallen und weinte Tränen der Verzweiflung.

_Weiber!_ Logan war wütend, auf sich, auf Lisa, auf alles. _Da kommt man zurück und das ist auch nicht richtig!_ Aber er wusste, dass es so nicht stimmte. Er hatte es sich zu leicht gemacht und hoffte, es würde weiterhin leicht sein. Aber so war es nicht und er würde kämpfen müssen, wenn er Lisa zurückhaben wollte.  
Als es Zeit für das Abendessen wurde, füllte sich der gemütliche Raum mit fast allen Hausbewohnern. Logan wurde freundlich, aber von vielen auch distanziert begrüsst. Anscheinend nahm man ihm sein damaliges Verschwinden sehr übel. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde recht hatten. Im Gegensatz zu ersten Begegnung mit Lisa am Nachmittag, wo er seine weichere Seite gezeigt hatte, benahm er sich nun wieder wie der alte Logan.....mega cool, was sonst! Lisa hatte gehofft, weit weg von Logan zu sitzen, aber den Gefallen tat er ihr nicht, sondern er setzte sich genau neben sie. Lisa war sich seiner körperlichen Anziehungskraft sehr bewusst und sie bekam kaum einen Bissen hinunter.  
  
Irgendwann sprach er sie an. „Wie geht es dir?" wollte er eher beiläufig wissen, „ich habe vorhin gar nicht danach gefragt." Lisa legte ihr Besteck aus der Hand, schaute ihn von der Seite an und antwortete nur „Gut, danke". - „Ich habe gehört, du hast wieder einen Freund?" Lisa war auf der Hut, was wollte Logan von ihr? Sie nickte nur. „Bist du glücklich mit ihm?" seine Stimme klang leise und sein Blick war intensiv auf sie gerichtet.  
„Na....natürlich!" stotterte Lisa und sie dachte, _Darius ist ein fabelhafter Mensch, falls du das wissen willst, aber ansonsten kann er dir natürlich nicht das Wasser reichen! Das würdest du doch gerne hören, nicht wahr? Warum lässt Du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe, wie ich dich heute nachmittag gebeten hatte?  
_  
Sie griff mit leicht zitternden Händen nach ihrem Glas. Seine Gegenwart machte sie völlig nervös. Logan lächelte. Er war ein guter Beobachter und hatte das leichte Zittern ihrer Hände bemerkt. _Wie gut, dass meine Körperbeherrschung besser ist, wie deine_, dachte er amüsiert, _ansonsten würde ich dich hier auf der Stelle nehmen......_


	3. Berührungen

Lisa hörte seine Stimme, noch leiser, als er sie fragte „und wie ist der Sex mit ihm?"  
  
Sie verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Wasser und schaute ihn dann entgeistert an. „Was geht dich das an?" sie bemühte sich, leise zu sprechen, was bei ihrer Empörung nicht so einfach war. Logan grinste nur, beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte: „Eigentlich nichts, aber es interessiert mich halt!"  
  
Lisa hatte genug, sie stand auf und verliess den Raum. Sie brauchte frische Luft und schlug den Weg zum See ein. Sie atmete tief durch, versuchte, seine Anziehungskraft irgendwie von sich abzuschütteln. Nach einigen Metern setzte sie sich an das Ufer, starrte auf das Wasser und hörte dem leisen Plätschern zu. Wie schaffte es dieser Mann nur, sie in so kurzer Zeit wieder durcheinander zu bringen? _Und warum will ich ihn immer noch? Warum ist mir so heiss zwischen den Schenkeln, wenn ich nur an ihn denke?_ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und kam sich albern vor.  
  
Sie wunderte sich nicht, als Logan plötzlich neben ihr stand. „Hier bist du also." stellte er fest, setzte sich neben sie und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Möchtest du auch?" er hielt ihr die eben angezündete hin, aber Lisa lehnte ab. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann meinte Logan: „Ich freue mich wirklich, dich wiederzusehen." Lisa lachte spöttisch auf. „Genau, deswegen stellst du mir bei Tisch auch so dämliche Fragen!" Sie hörte sein leises Lachen, welches sie so geliebt hatte und was ihr immer noch Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
„Ich sehe dich halt gerne wütend," schmunzelte er, „und ich würde es wirklich gerne wissen....." Er löschte seine Zigarette in seiner Hand, einfach so, ohne eine Mine zu verziehen. Die kleine Brandwunde heilte sofort. Sie blickte nur kurz zu ihm, dann wieder aufs Wasser.  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr. „Sag es mir!" forderte er, „rede darüber!" Lisa schloss kurz die Augen, biss die Zähne zusammen. „Lass' mich in Ruhe!" ihre Stimme klang leise, bittend, aber gleichzeitig war sie wie hypnotisiert und nicht fähig, sich zu wehren.  
  
Er dachte gar nicht daran, ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen. _Ich kenne dich doch,_ dachte er zärtlich, _auch nach all dieser Zeit hat sich nichts zwischen uns geändert...und auch, wenn du jetzt noch wütend auf mich bist......das wird sich ändern, ich verspreche es.......  
_Seine Lippen, jetzt an ihrem Hals, er sog ihren Duft ein. _Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich noch will.....  
_  
"Komm' schon, sag' es mir.....wie ist es mit ihm?" Dort, wo sein Mund über ihre Haut strich, hinterliess er brennende Sehnsucht und ein Seufzer kam über ihre Lippen. „Gut.....," brachte sie hervor und sie dachte, _mach weiter, oh Gott, nicht aufhören, seitdem du gegangen bist, sehne ich mich danach.....  
_  
"Nur gut, nicht mehr?" seine Hand in ihrem Haar, an ihrem Nacken. Er drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Der Gedanke, dass sie in seiner Abwesenhiet mit einem anderen geschlafen hatte, liess einen Klumpen dumpfer Eifersucht in seinen Magen wachsen. Natürlich hatte er auch nicht abstinent gelebt, aber das war doch was anderes......er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selber.  
  
Er zog sie an sich, seine Lippen berührten kurz ihren Mund, um gleich wieder von ihr abzulassen. Ihr Blick schien weit weg, als sie ihn ansah, eintauchte in das braune Tal seiner Augen, die in der Erregung fast schwarz wurden.....oh ja, sie erinnerte sich gut daran! Sie bot ihm ihre Lippen, wollte nichts weiter, als von ihm geküsst zu werden, und dann mehr, immer mehr.....  
Er hatte sie im Moment völlig in der Hand, dirigierte, wie weit es gehen würde. Ihre Lippen, so vertraut und doch wieder neu, sie öffneten sich unter seinen, begierig darauf, sich mit seinen zu vereinigen.  
  
Er löste sich von ihr, seine Fingerspitzen auf ihrem Gesicht, sein Lächeln und seine Stimme. Wie sanft er sein konnte! Und wie unberechenbar und wild! Sie hatte alle Facetten mitgemacht und konnte damals nicht genug davon bekommen. War es immer noch so? „Nur gut?" wiederholte er, „kümmert er sich um dich?" Wieder ein kurzer Kuss. „Bringt er dich zum Höhepunkt?" seine Stimme klang jetzt heiser. Ja, er wollte ihre Schale knacken, wollte von ihr hören, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen hatte, so wenig, wie er sie vergessen konnte.  
  
Aber dieses Spiel, welches er begonnen hatte, erregte ihn inzwischen mehr, als er sich eingestehen mochte. „Manchmal," flüsterte sie an seinem Mund und er schob sie von sich. „Nur manchmal?" in seiner Stimme schwang so etwas wie Ungläubigkeit.  
„Ich....ich kann nicht....immer...." _Was mache ich hier, was erzähle ich ihm?_ Diese Gedanken flogen ihr durch den Kopf. _Darius.....er kann mich nicht so berühren, so erregen, wie du.....  
_Aber eigentlich war es ihr egal, so lange Logan nur weiter machte, sein Mund den ihren berührte und sie ihn spüren konnte.  
  
„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr," Logan hatte ihr Gesicht in beide Hände genommen, zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du nur_ manchmal _gekommen bist...." wie zufällig strich seine Hand über ihren nackten Oberarm, sie griff nach ihm, drückte seine Hand.  
  
„Bei dir....." ihre Stimme war belegt, klang heiser. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, erinnerte sich an die vielen, leidenschaftlichen Stunden mit ihm. „Was war bei mir?" wieder dieser fragende Blick aus tiefbraunen Augen, die an manchen Tagen einen grünen Schimmer hatten. Seine Hände, die sanft über ihre Schultern strichen. Sie atmete tief ein. „Das weisst du doch!" flüsterte sie, spürte seine Hände überdeutlich. Er zog sie an sich, seine Lippen streiften ihre Wange. „Ich will es hören!" wieder seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr, sie konnte seine Errgeung hören.  
  
Lisa fühlte einen heissen Strom in sich, zwischen ihren Schenkeln wurde es fast unangenehm feucht. „Bei dir bin ich immer gekommen....." ihre Stimme war kaum zu verstehen, sie konzentrierte sich auf seine Berührungen. Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als er seine Küsse an ihrem Hals in Richtung Brüste verteilte. Ihre Knospen waren längst hart und drückten sich durch den Stoff ihres Kleides, ihm entgegen.  
  
„Immer....." flüsterte sie wieder, „ich weiss nicht, wie du es gemacht hast, aber.....oooh!" Ganz kurz waren seine Hände über ihre Brüste gestrichen und er musste an sich halten, um sie nicht hier und sofort zu nehmen. Sein pochender Stab befahl ihm im Moment nichts anderes, aber er wollte es hinaus zögern, wollte sie so anmachen, dass sie auch verbal zugab, dass sie ihn wollte.  
  
Er liess jetzt ganz von ihr ab, zog sich zurück. Sie war einen Moment lang wie betäubt, musste erst in die Wirklichkeit zurück finden. In ihrer Vulva pochte es vor schmerzhafter Gier und ihre erigierten Brustwarzen rieben sich am Stoff ihres Kleides.  
_Das kann er doch nicht machen.....er kann mich doch nicht so zurück lassen! Das kann doch auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen sein!  
_  
Das war es auch nicht, wie sie beim Blick in seine Augen erkannte. Sie las dort sein unausgesprochenes Verlangen, aber sie verstand nicht, warum er sich so beherrschte. „Ich will dir nicht wieder weh tun," murmelte er plötzlich und stand auf. Er machte Anstalten, zu gehen. „Logan!"sie schrie es fast, aber er drehte sich noch nicht einmal zu ihr herum. „Scheißkerl!" nun schrie sie wirklich, „elender Mistkerl!" Sie liess den Kopf auf die Knie sinken und liess ihren Tränen freien Lauf.......


End file.
